Kahz
|} |} Kahz is a pirate on the Viridian Ocean. He is an officer in the crew Bloody Mary's Revenge and a member of the flag Monsoon Poon. He is a hard-working pirate and loyal to his captain and crew mates. In the way of his pirate life, he traveled all around the Viridian Ocean and managed to meet some new friends. Kahz sought to improve his stats, gather PoE and to have a good pirate's life. Kahz started Puzzle Pirates last October before November Halloween 2007. Goals * Ultimate pirate * Memorize the entire ocean * Learn to battle navigate * A Red familiar * An lag * Golden archeron trophy * #1 drinker * Earn a lot of POE * Loyal to his crewmates Hobbies He loves to puzzle, especially on pillages, Atlantis runs and races. Her favourite puzzles are, Swordfighting, Carpenter, Bilging, Navigating and Sailing. In her spare time, usually after a pillage she enjoys pokering her poe away and Drinking as much a he want... Puzzle mastery Piracy skills Kahz loves to pillage together with his crew mates especially in sea monster hunts and blockades. Carpentry is his job and not much of Sailing because it is boring. He hates Bilging because he is always getting poor, sometimes fine on the duty report, but now that he knows the secret, incredible and excellent. He likes Gunnery and Navigation, as well as Battle Navigation. In Swordfighting, never underestimate him as pirates can't win easily. Kahz is not good at Rumble and when it comes to Treasure Haul he can't wait until nothing is left. Gambling skills Kahz loves gambling. The inn is his second house and he loves poker. Treasure Drop is hard to play but he's good at it. Spades and hearts he doesn't play. When it comes to Drinking, this is his best game. Crafting skills Kahz is not that good at Blacksmithing. Distilling is very very hard for him. Alchemistry he finds easy and so too Shipwrightery. Contributions and awards * Received the trophy mug o' blood in the first day first pillage and first sea battle * First sinking at Atlantis, he received an Atlantean table together with driftwood * 2nd place - Skelly grimoire trophy in the Halloween 2007 Ye Dread Dead event * 4th place - Holiday 2007 Reindeer Games and received an ornamental cabin elf reward * Received his first incredible trophy for sailing * Being an officer in his crew Bloody Mary's Revenge - was promoted by his captain, Jellyphant * 3rd place - Shining Silver trophy in the 2008 Olympic Games events * 2nd place - Silver Cannonball trophy in the 2008 Halloween Trick-ARRR-Treat! event * 5th place - Father Frost's Muffin Tray in the 2008 Holiday events Yuletide Bake-Off. Biography The name Kahz is taken from the name "Kahz of the rising sun" in the game PS2 Devil Kings (Japanese version is Sengoku Basara) as a noble prince who has enslaved his soldiers, serving him as a king. For him, the soldiers are useless and no good, a point of pride for him because of his strength and power. His goal is to conquer all the land that he wants, and to see once again the morning rising sun by his own eyes after a long fight and conquest. He is a powerful man and a very historical name in his time and world. He is also known as the Great Motonari for possessing a great tactical mind, but thinks very little of his subordinates and sees them as disposable pawns. He taunts Motochika for being always protected by his pirate "brothers", and Motochika asks if he (i.e. Motonari) was always alone. Motonari replies that he only needs one person to understand him - himself. So Kahz is named in Puzzle Pirates to turn the game upside down by his kindness and goodness by his hearties and crewmates. A pirate's life is very hard but on the other side, it's very fun and and a lot of rewards and PoE at the end. History Since Kahz started pillaging, PoE made anything possible. He started Puzzle Pirates in October 15 2007 after his alt Irdene. Kahz took part in his first event Halloween Event 2007 Ye Dread Dead and won a skelly grimoire which was his second trophy awarded. He accompanied Bloody Mary's Revenge on a pillage and joined as a full member after being invited by Captain Jellyphant who wears a Jack'o lantern on his head. Kahz started a new chapter of his piratey life. Kahz had his first incredible trophy in Sailing which was won when he was in Atlantis. He was promoted to an officer by Captain Jellypant on March 27th, 2008. Blockade experience His first blockade experience was when the Bloody Mary's Revenge decided to help Antheas, one of Monsoon Poon's allies. Kahz started the blockade fun with a duty of Carpentry. Although he didn't know how would he earn some PoE in the blockades. From that day onwards, Kahz is always joining any blockades at any time on any ocean. In his first blockade, he was rewarded a flag bearer trophy. |valign=top style=" width:40%;"| * * * * * |valign=top style=" width:40%;"| * * * * * * |}